Halloween Visit
by WordsFromTheUnknown
Summary: Halloween is a time when demons can enter Assiah, and one demon goes to visit someone special to him.


**Hey guys, sorry for not written for a looooong time, so here you go a 'Blue exocrist' short story.**

Halloween; a time when children and adults can take time and be something they'd never been before, a monster, an angel, or even a witch. The simple minded mortals took no notice to more sinister darkness that larked in the darkness of the night.  
Cities where decorated with banners and lanterns lit to keep 'demons' away, while the children could play and run down the streets without a care in the world.

A small boy dressed in prince costume, with deep blues and silvers, stood under a tree; waiting. He picked at his clothes, he always hated to these, but what could he do? With one last determined tug at the accursed clothes, he headed off. He walked carefully over to his destination a huge church like building. His father usually wouldn't let him leave his sight, but today was an exception; it was Halloween, where he could roam on the land in freedom without worry.

The moon was full that night, it casted it silvery light against the boy 'prince'' blue hair, making it seem as though it was alit with blue flames, but that would be strange wouldn't? His step quickened at he got closer to the church, standing on the step of the church was a young boy with glasses and brown hair, and he had small moles on his face. The boy was named 'Yukio' he was dressed as a character from some sort of anime, the 'prince' walked up to 'Yukio' and smiled at him.

"Hey Yukio! Been awhile huh? Missed me?" The 'prince' asked as he threw a small punch at the boys shoulder. Yukio smiled at him, and shook his head. "I still can't believe you still dress up… your what fifteen now?"  
The 'prince' smiled wider, "Why not? It brings out the kid in me!"  
Yukio shrugged, "Makes some since, but you wear the same thing each year…"  
"It's all I got to wear. Any way enough talk, want to get some candy?" The 'Prince' said, Yukio shook his head and nodded. Together the two boys went 'trick or treating', Yukio smiled with the boy. Clouds moved to cover the moons light as they walked together.

Yukio usually never went out during Halloween; his father would never allow it, too dangerous. He knew the reason now, and had known for the past few years since he was little, demons entered the human world Assiah, during the holiday, it was like a door was opened. But, when he was nine he had meet this boy, the boy was standing outside the church gate, at the time. Staring longingly into the yard, but when the boy caught the eye of Yukio he smile and waved. It was the first time Yukio had meet the boy in the prince outfit, back then it was green and black. One time it had even been Pink and Purple, on that day, the boy had asked to borrow his clothes, muttering about a flamboyant brother and his tastes.  
Since the first meeting, Yukio has been craving to meet the boy more and more, but he only showed up during Halloween. Maybe he lived far away and only came to town for the festivals; their block did have the best festivals in the town.

Yukio was brought back into reality, by the boys' voice. The boy was talking about candy, the chocolate ones; apparently his father hardly ever got him candy so it was always fun to get some on Halloween. They visited the usual places they always went to on Halloween, the elders. They gave out the best type of candy, none of that 'healthy crap' the boy called it. During the 'trick or treating' Yukio and the boy talked about how they have been. It was well past eleven when they started to head back to Yukio's place. The clouds had moved away from the moon, letting the moons light shine through, it brought no comfort. Something was about to happen, something evil. Yukio's hand reached for his gun at his hip, it was loaded and ready for anything that could happen. Yukio took notice to the boy, he had tightened his muscles and seemed anxious about something, could he sense that something was about to happen.

"I should get you back to your place Yukio," The boy said, he took Yukio's hand, and pulled him along. The boys hand was clammy and cold. Shadows drifted around them, moving and dancing like flames. The closer they got the faster he pulled Yukio, Coal tar began to swarm around them, Yukio swatted at them. But they still swarmed, mostly around the boy; the grip on his hand was tighter than ever, it was beginning to feel as though he would break some of his fingers off. Just as they got to the gates of the Church, a demon exited from the shadows, it stood in the road, staring at them. Yukio raised his gun, but they boy covered it with his hand. The moon was shining brightly it sent its light towards them, and the boy seemed a glow with blue light, almost like flames. He stood back, turned to look at the demon that stood in the road tapping its foot, as though it was impatient. The boy nodded, and turned to Yukio. He smiled a sad smile; his eyes were clouded with sadness.  
"Hey Yukio, I think this will be my last year going 'Trick or Treating' with you." The boy said to Yukio, he placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave Yukio a wide smile of friendship. "Well…bye Yukio, it was good to know you."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home,"  
"Maybe I can visit?"  
"You can't, it's far. So far away that, you'll never find it, and I never want you too,"  
"Why?" Yukio questioned, he would visit him no matter what the desistance was.  
"Because you shouldn't, it's a place where evil lives and grows in hearts and shadows. You're too nice to land there, you're not meant for it." The boy explained.  
"Why do you live there then?"  
"I have too. I was born to man who rules the place; I have to stay with him,"  
"So you truly are a prince?"  
"You could say that,"

The boy walked off alittle towards the demon who was waiting, he stopped and turned around to look at Yukio. "Remember the first day I meet you?"  
"Yeah, it was day like this. You were staring at the church with a longing gaze, why?"  
"That day, I wished I would have grown up with you. I saw your smile and heard your laugh, and I was glad that you were save there."  
Yukio blinked at the statement, "What do you mean?"  
The boy put in hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I was glad that I keep you safe, brother."  
Yukio felt his heart skip a beat, "What?"  
"I'm glad you're happy, and healthy. That your safe, without any scars or fears, brother. I was little when I taken away from you, I was taken too keep you safe from harm, that I would bring."  
Yukio sagged a little against the iron gate, tears gathering in his eyes, disbelieve echoing in his head.  
"I'll miss you Yukio, brother. I came ever year to look at you, it took me years to ask you to join me in the fun game of 'trick or treating' and I'm glad I did. I would have never learned what I did about you, your dreams and accomplishments."  
The boy, his brother walked over the demon, nodded and they both headed off into the shadows, but Yukio stopped them.  
"What's your name?"  
The boy smiled, while the white haired demon scoffed.  
"You know, its been with you since we were born together. Bye Yukio!" And together the demon and the boy left, the coal tar disappeared, the air was less heavy, but Yukio still felt as though he was choking, he slide to the ground, tears falling.  
"Nii-san….nii-san…Rin."  
Yukio's father found him like that in the morning, curled up by the iron gate, in his hand was a bar of chocolate, a written message was on it. 'It was good to see you again Yukio, achive you goals- Your loving brother'  
Father Fujimoto sighed and picked up the sleeping fifteen year old, "Let me tell you about your brother Rin, Yukio. He was a brave little boy who wanted the best for you…"

The end.


End file.
